


Hell Of A Ride

by LmaoIhave_problem



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Confusion, Demons, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Heaven & Hell, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LmaoIhave_problem/pseuds/LmaoIhave_problem
Summary: What do you do when a demon randomly appears in your bedroom?
Relationships: Hali Carrigan/Guzer Galvez





	Hell Of A Ride

It stinks of booze and old sweat where he lays, the smell being enough to make the demon want to puke his guts out. He sniffles softly due to the cold, his head resting delicately on the small pillow that laid flat against the bed. At least this place is better than getting nailed to your own cross, thought Guzer as he raises up from the bed. His vision becoming blurry and head banging in the process. 

There was a long moment of silence before Guzer gently exhaled, his breath looked almost palpable in the air of the cell. He straightens up from the poorly organized bed, stretches, then goes over to the all to small table that was seated in the far right corner of the cell. His eyes linger for a long time on his dossier. His prescription, his picture that was taken the first time he got here. All bruised up and teeth pulled out with eyes gray and death lingering behind them. Guzer shudders.

He's been here for three days now and frankly, he's sick of it. His muscles are sore and tongue dry and lanky. But the demon was patient. He knew Violet would come in no time. He just needed to wait a little longer.

Suddenly, his vision began to fade. Black spots entering, filling out everything the demon tried to focus on. It was like mold. Spreading and spreading until there was nothing left but scattered memories of something that used to be so beautiful. 

His legs begin to shake, muscles trying hard to keep him up, but failing miserably. 

Guzer can't see anything now and he's shaking. It's so cold yet so hot. He's sweating and shuddering and everything just feels so weird. 

He blacks out. 

________________

When Guzer woke up he was still laying on the cold floor. Shaking and hugging himself with his knees up to his chest as he rocked himself back and forth. He was so incredibly tired, making it almost humerus. 

He wanted comfort, he needed it. His heart was hammering inside his chest, making it hard to breathe. He wanted to cry, but refused to. 

Within a heartbeat, the door was swung opened, making Guzer flinch. 

His capacity was low, but with the last bit of strength the demon managed to turn around.

He caught a small glint of purple hair and long legs in front of him. Finally. 

"You look like hell, Guz," said Violet. 

_________________

The last thing Hali wanted to see was her mother. 

Especially when she was in this state: drunk, tired and snoring on the living room couch with drool staining the cushions and emptied out wine bottles that always sat on the coffee table.

She always cringed at the sight. 

Her mother, with her slurring words of encouragement, had elected Hali to be in charge of the house. Hali made the argument that she could damn well do everything on her own if she just pushed herself a little more. But her mom still shimmied her way into making Hali agree on the terms. 

Walking out of her house, she felt the breeze hit her face as the girl sniffed in the cold air. It's like heaven. Every time she walked out of that door she felt almost...free. like all the weight on her trembling body had been lifted of off her. 

Sighing loudly, Hali gripped at her backpack where they rested on her shoulders, and began walking to school. 

She always liked school. She liked it more than she liked home, in fact. Which usually wasn't supposed to be the case, right? In any case, it's fun. It's fun learning new stuff. It's fun being around friends and classmates. It's fun not being home. Anywhere but home. 

______________

Walking into class, she swiftly took a seat along the front side of the classroom. Her classmates where mumbling and joking around while Hali slumped into her seat and quickly pulled her textbooks and papers out of the bag that she had hung around her stool. 

With quick movements the girl started writing down todays assignment. She scribbled over the words loosely, her hand moving in a professional, almost inhuman way. She didn't even notice the other person that slumped down on the seat next to her. 

"I can see you're pretty busy," said the girl, making Hali nearly jump out of her own skin. 

Beside her sat Cornelia, with her blue dyed-hair and ruffled clothes. She wore an oversized hoodie that formerly belonged to her older sister whom Hali never had the time to meet. Her uniform hid under the hoodie, but even that looked pretty blowzy. Her skirt was a size to small for her, and her sneakers were dirty and poorly made. Needless to say, It's totally Cornelia's style. 

"S-Sorry, I must of spaced out or something," said Hali, scratching at the back of her neck as she looked down at her lap, hiding her embarrassed face. 

"Don't ya worry about it, buddy," said Cornelia as she ruffled up Hali's short peach pink hair. 

Hali pushed the hand away with a small smile covering her face. 

"Knock it of Corni," said Hali thru a small laugh, but Cornelia only grinned and instead pinched her arm playfully.


End file.
